


共享爱人

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Summary: “美好的东西就只能属于一个人吗？”
Relationships: 双肖光
Kudos: 5





	共享爱人

*ooc  
*黑白通吃的肖凯中(弟)  
高级设计师的肖战(哥)  
肖战追了很久的肥肉光  
*cswx 垃圾剧情

有段时间，肖战遇到了创作瓶颈期。他每天就把自己关在房间里，饭也不吃，觉也不睡，就坐在书桌前不停地画画，然后再把稿子撕掉，扔的满屋子都是。  
他的助理看不下去了，强行給肖战整理了之后把他丢了出去，既然没有灵感，那就出去找灵感。  
被赶出家门的肖战只好在街上游荡，像一个孤魂野鬼一样，不知所去，最后他干脆坐到一个咖啡厅里，看人来人往。  
人类很奇怪，即使是同一个种族，也有高鼻子和塌鼻子的，双眼皮和单眼皮的，薄嘴唇的和厚嘴唇的。肖战双眼无神，手上摆弄着杯子，看着一个个路过的，毫无美感的人们，一点灵感都激发不出来。  
正在他沮丧的时候，玻璃窗外路过了一个红发少年。  
肖战只是朦朦胧胧的撇了一眼他的侧颜，觉得他从头发到额头，再到眉眼唇鼻，甚至胸脯脖子翘臀，浑身上下没哪一个曲线不恰到好处。他的气息匀称的从他吞吐着，胸口微微起伏，整个人散发着薄薄的光，美丽到了极致。就那么一眼，肖战就觉得一股电流从尾椎骨一直窜上太阳穴，后背酥酥麻麻的，大脑发热。  
他身上一定有好问的花香。  
他冲出咖啡厅，穿梭在人群里，一把抓住了那个少年。少年吓坏了，但看着肖战两颊凹陷一副憔悴到要死的样子，也不像个坏人。  
“请问，需要什么帮助吗？”少年整理了一下被扯歪的衣服，笑着对肖战说。肖战急促的喘息着，努力想稳定情绪，他握住少年的手，请他给自己当模特。  
“坐，坐下来说吧，钱什么的肯定给你。”肖战的双眼充满着渴望，少年一瞬间想抽回手，可看着肖战又挺可怜的，便答应了下来，先谈谈，顺便还能蹭杯咖啡。  
肖战回到刚刚的咖啡厅，他的东西都还在原处，服务生上来询问，他说他看见一个朋友。他叫少年点些什么，他在芭菲和焦糖玛奇朵中犹豫，有点不好决定。  
“芭菲和玛奇朵各来一杯。”肖战替他终止了选择，看着少年的双眼像小猫一样闪烁着开心的光，心想，果然只有小孩子才会做选择。  
近距离看少年，更加精致美丽，约莫十几岁，但绝对不过二十。皮肤雪白透亮，跟陶瓷似的微微泛着光，那双深咖啡色的眼睛像玻璃一样，仿佛能够映出什么东西。气味也和肖战想的一样，淡淡的柑橘味，青涩不腻人。  
“我是默森的设计师，肖战。”肖战介绍着自己，把自己的名片递给少年，看着少年纤细的手指捧起名片，指尖还是好看的粉红色。  
“哇，默森的设计师？！那牌子好贵的……”少年皱了皱眉头，抬眼看了一眼肖战，突然端正的坐好，神态有点紧张。肖战心里偷偷的笑，果然是小孩子。  
“我最近，创作瓶颈期，但看到你那一瞬间，我萌发了好多灵感。”肖战笑眯眯的，少年却有点懵，脸上泛起红晕，大概是害羞了。  
“我想买你几个月时间，每个月给你三万，住宿饮食还有你所有的费用我来承担，作品展出后，提成分你30%。”肖战熟练的说出那一串报价，少年有点懵，掰着手指数数，有点不敢相信还有这等好事。  
“会不会有点太贵了……”肖战有点惊讶，第一次有人嫌弃别人给钱给的多，他不由得笑了起来，告诉少年你值得。  
芭菲送上来了，特别大一杯，少年用勺子舀了一勺喂进嘴里，嘴角沾了些奶油，肖战起身帮他擦掉。两人靠近的时候，少年发现肖战意外的很帅，脸一下就红透了，急忙低了下去。  
“我，我想再考虑一下好吗，晚上给你答复。”少年着急的扯了张纸写下了自己的名字和联系方式给肖战，匆匆忙忙溜走了，连芭菲都没有吃完。少年一路小跑逃走，心里后悔极了，怎么不把芭菲吃了再走。  
肖战看着那张纸上歪歪扭扭写的东西，才知道少年叫夏之光。  
“真好听的名字~”肖战嘴角带笑， 把纸放入自己的包里。  
晚上，夏之光如约打来了电话，他同意了。第二天肖战就派人把夏之光接到自己家里，开始新的创作旅程。

半年后，肖战的个时装秀如期召开，他带着夏之光一起上台发表创作背景。  
“这位少年叫夏之光，是我的灵感soulmate，这次以‘穿着光的少年’为主题创作的衣服，都源于我对夏之光感悟。”肖战说到这里，全场鼓起掌，夏之光脸红红的，有点害羞，肖战就搂着他，让他安心。  
大秀举行的很顺利，首批衣服立刻被抢订。夏之光也很开心，没想到以自己为灵感的衣服能如此大卖。他身上的那套是肖战专门设计给他的，加了中国原素的白衣，背后是一整片鹤绣，远远望去，他就像一只漂亮的白鹤，立于人群之中。  
“肖战先生，你真的不考虑来我公司里吗？”夏之光闻声望过去，看见一个矮胖的男人正一脸谄媚的跟肖战说话，肖战脸色很差，好像有点难以推脱。  
“哥，你说陪我去见‘入梦’的设计师的，快带我去吧。”夏之光主动走上前去，挽住肖战的胳膊，扯着他那甜腻的小奶音，撒着娇强行把肖战拖走了。确定那个矮胖的男人没有跟上来，两人躲在会场的角落，肖战松了口气。  
“谢谢啊，光。”肖战抓了抓刘海，不停的跟人寒暄已经让他有些疲惫了。  
“那是谁啊，哥。”  
“我弟公司的人，他一直想让我去他那个公司工作。”  
“跟弟弟一起工作不好吗？”  
肖战侧过头，凝视着夏之光，他漂亮的睫羽微微扇动，像一只漂亮的蝴蝶。他的脸只有巴掌大，五官如雕刻般美丽，娇柔的鼻子翘着尖，嘴巴也是微微嘟起的样子，是玫瑰色的。肖战一瞬间想着，要是猫变成人，大概就是夏之光这样吧。  
“我弟他黑白通吃，跟他扯上关系，迟早要完。”肖战解释到，手轻轻的抚在夏之光的头顶，微微揉动，小孩就会发出像猫一样的呼噜声。  
在这半年的相处下，夏之光已经不是灵感soulmate这么简单，对于肖战而言，都已经是灵魂soulmate了。  
他准备了一颗戒指，等到展会结束后，他就要给夏之光表白，让他成为自己的一部分，永远不和他分开。  
“战哥，D爷想见你。”小助理匆匆忙忙跑过来找肖战，设计圈的大哥大D爷竟然亲自求见，肖战给夏之光道歉，急急忙忙跟着小助理走了。  
夏之光站在原地，看着肖战的身影消失在人群里，一瞬间觉得心里空了一块。他跑去找香槟喝，半路上撞到了一个高大的男人，他差点摔倒，被男人一把捞了起来。  
“没事吧？对不起，我想事情去了。”  
“没有没有，是我没看路。”夏之光急忙道歉，抬头看那个男人，一瞬间夏之光被吓着了，男人的双眼冷冽的厉害，仿佛要把他吃掉一样，正在凝视着他，忽然又变得很温柔，微微眯起。  
“你是肖战的小苏眉啊，近看真美，赏脸一起喝个酒吧。”夏之光有点怕，但男人已经把酒递给了他，他老是觉得男人有点眼熟，又不知道在哪见过。  
他直呼肖战的名字，大概是熟人吧，其他人要么叫老师要么叫哥，这个人难道和肖战很熟。  
“你是战哥的熟人吗？”夏之光说出这句话的时候自己都觉得自己蠢，男人微微一笑，说是老同学，还问夏之光要不要听肖战年轻时的事情。一说起肖战，夏之光迈不动脚了，挣扎了一会儿还是答应下来，陪着男人喝酒，听男人讲肖战的事情。  
香槟的度数并不低，但果香压过了酒味，人很不容易察觉得到自己喝多了。夏之光脸红红的，脑袋也晕乎乎的，人有点站不稳，靠在了身边男人身上。  
“要我送你回家吗？”男人嘴角勾笑，夏之光摇着头，但还是被男人扶出去了。  
肖战回来，四处找不到夏之光，也没人看到他去哪了，急得满头大汗，叫小助理派人去找，把会场翻了个底朝天，也没能找到夏之光。  
夏之光醒过来的时候，眼前被一块布盖住了，脚也是悬空的，只有脚尖微微挨着地面，整个人被捆着手吊起来，浑身冰凉，好像没有穿衣服。  
夏之光反应过来情况不妙，开始挣扎，却被鞭子之类的东西抽了一下，疼得哭了起来，身体晃动着，特别不安。  
“什么，你是谁，放开我……”夏之光往后躲，鞭子又一下抽在他身上，他尖叫着，求饶声反而成了男人挥动鞭子的动力，他脚一滑没站稳，扯着手臂生疼。  
“好痛啊，好痛，不要打了……呜呜……”夏之光哭了起来，男人没有再打他。夏之光抽泣着，听到脚步声绕到了身后，他以为男人走了，稍微放松了一下身子，屁股突然被使劲的抽了一下，男人挥舞着鞭子，一次又一次落在夏之光挺翘的臀，他也没办法躲，只有低着头咬着唇哭泣。  
此刻，男人嘴角勾笑，抚摸着他红肿的臀瓣。把脸贴在夏之光背上，手绕到夏之光的前端，发现他的性器竟然立了起来。  
“你硬了，喜欢被打屁股吗？”夏之光摇头，恨不得咬舌自尽，男人撸动了几下，夏之光就射了出来，男人就着手上的精液，伸向了夏之光的后穴。  
除开手指，还有个小小的东西，疼痛让夏之光踮起脚尖，自己分开双腿，缓解疼痛，男人咬着他的背，凑到他耳边吹气，夏之光一激灵，浑身开始颤抖，后穴挤压着男人的手指。  
“我给你用了药，待会儿肯定让你欲仙欲死。”男人低沉的声音让夏之光猛地收缩后穴，把塞进体内的药片越挤越深，药片混着体液融化，被内壁吸收，夏之光觉得体内又痒又烫，难耐的扭动着身体。  
“好难受……”欲望蔓延让夏之光难受极了，男人的手指模仿着性器抽插，时不时碾过夏之光的敏感点，浑身上下酥酥麻麻，性器开始淌水，夏之光的叫声也越来越甜腻。  
男人抽出手指，夏之光体内开始变得空虚，他扭动着屁股，像是在引诱男人进入。男人笑骂一句，松开夏之光的手，脚才刚刚沾到地，夏之光就被使劲一推，被身后的男人按住头压在了床上，手再次被束缚在身后，他听见男人在解裤带，扯下的皮带用力抽在他的屁股上。  
“啊！”夏之光惊呼，疼痛还没褪去，男人的大掌就掰开他浑圆的臀瓣，将自己挺立的性器狠狠的插进嫩穴之中，夏之光发出一声遏止不住的激爽喊叫，药物让他更加敏感，体内不停地绞紧，夹的男人皱起眉头。  
“肖战没有操过你吗？怎么这么紧？”男人拍打着夏之光的屁股让他放松，夏之光连呼吸都不会了。处子穴实在太紧了，男人又极其粗大，根本没法动。男人只好让夏之侧着身子，抬起他一只腿抗在肩上，夏之光的绯红的胸脯和性器全部暴露在男人眼前，这个姿势也插的更深，男人的阴毛摩擦着夏之光后穴，又爽又疼。  
“看来肖战很珍惜你嘛，真紧。”男人卯足了劲在夏之光狭窄的甬道里抽动，夏之光觉得下体又酸又胀，男人还在他耳边淫靡乱语，夏之光哭着，眼泪打湿了眼罩，无助的摇着头，却被性欲征服的无力挣扎。  
“停下来，停下来，好痛……”夏之光的头已经被顶出了床，无力的垂在床沿，可见男人力度有多大。后穴除开乳白色的体液，还混着一些血，黏在男人的柱身，又被顶回夏之光体内。穴口火辣辣的疼，体内却又痒又热，不自觉的扭动着腰肢，应和着男人的抽送。  
这时，夏之光听到了开门的声音，以及，越来越近的脚步声，他夹紧了后穴。男人搂着他的肩膀把他抱起，让他半跪在床上，性器还在抽送着，夏之光低着头，体液混着血顺着他大腿滴落在床上，一片淡红，像开满了花。  
“看看谁来看你了。”男人摘下夏之光的眼罩，握住他的下巴，让他抬头看着站在床边的人。夏之光眼睛被泪水覆盖，努力眨了几下，才看清楚那是肖战。  
“啊，哥……”他尖叫，开始猛烈挣扎，想挣脱男人冲进肖战的怀里，却被男人一把按在床上，使劲的顶弄，掰开他的臀瓣，把性器插到最深处。腰被男人掐紫，夏之光绝望的呜咽着，在肖战面前射了出来。  
男人拆掉夏之光手上的束缚，缓慢的抽送了一会儿，往深一顶，射了夏之光一肚子，抽出性器之后，来不及合拢的穴口一张一合，液体失禁一般流了出来，整个人无力的趴在床上，捂着脸哭泣。  
“没想到你这么珍惜这小家伙，挺紧的，就是夹的有点疼。”  
“肖凯中你个狗娘养的！”肖战挥动拳头朝肖凯中打去，却被扼住了手腕，常年健身的人和天天窝在家里画画的人，力量悬殊还是很大的。  
“动了你个小情人而已，哥哥，何必动怒呢？”  
“我操你妈的，我忍了半年的肥肉，你说吃就吃了！”  
“唉～就当给弟弟分享一下嘛，你现在做也算处的，我还给你弄热乎了。”  
肖凯中从床上走下去，肖战还是忍不住打了他一拳，肖凯中也没躲，就让哥哥出出气。  
“我给他用了药的，我去洗个澡，慢慢享受吧！”肖凯中摸了摸发麻的脸，跟没事人一样，吹着口哨出去了，留肖战一个人在屋里骂骂咧咧。  
“哥，对不起……”夏之光伸手牵住肖战的衣角，眼泪汪汪的看着肖战，“对不起……”  
“不怪你，光光，是我没保护好你……”  
“哥，我下面痒……”夏之光半跪在床上，上半身抱住肖战，用自己的性器去磨蹭肖战的胯下，“哥哥操我，要哥哥操我……”  
肖战眉毛一皱，把夏之光按到在床上，扯下自己的皮带，扶着性器挺入夏之光松软的甬道，看着身下的人被填满后甜腻的淫叫着，性器越来越大，九浅一深的操弄着。  
“啊，哥哥，哥哥好大……”夏之光握住肖战的手，让他和自己十指紧扣，肖战也压上夏之光，把头埋在他的脖颈处，吮吸啃咬着他纤长的脖子。  
刚刚做过一次之后，内壁有很多地方被撑破，肖战滚烫而坚硬的性器进入之后，夏之光竟然有沸水浇灌般的疼痛和炙热，可却很安心，因为那是他爱的人，他很放心的把自己的身心交给了肖战。  
“哥，我喜欢你……”肖战本身在抑制自己的欲望，不想让夏之光太疼，可突如其来的告白让他理智崩断，开始掐着夏之光的腰大力顶弄，一点一点的向最深处靠近。  
“我也喜欢你，光。”肖战能够感受得到他的柱身被湿热的肉壁紧紧包裹，越夹越紧，触感柔软，让他不由得想插的更深，操的越大力，频率也逐渐变快，疯狂的撞击让夏之光的身体一前一后的晃动。  
“好舒服，好棒，哥哥——嗯——哥哥啊——”夏之光发出掐的出甜水的淫叫声，像棉花糖一样软绵绵的化在空气里，他越是哭喊呻吟，肖战就会更兴奋的抽插，每一个来回都用尽全力，撞击着穴口发出色情淫靡的水声。  
肖战不停的深吻夏之光，吞没他口中的呻吟，缺氧让夏之光更加敏感，弓起身子，性器抵在肖战的腹肌上，磨蹭着射出来，弄得两人小腹之间黏糊糊的，全是精液。  
肖凯中洗完澡出来，看见自己哥哥正在兴致勃勃的操弄夏之光，嘴角向上勾起，慢悠悠的绕到床的另一边，欣赏起夏之光漂亮的脸蛋变得一塌糊涂。  
“你上哪找的这么漂亮的小家伙？”  
“路边。”  
肖战抽出性器，将夏之光翻了一面，提起那红肿的屁股，毫不犹豫的插进最深处，一个深顶，夏之光没跪稳，脸撞在肖凯中的胯下。  
“这前面的小嘴，我用了？”肖凯中挑眉，看肖战恨了他一眼，也不管不顾的扯开裤腰带，释放出自己的粗长的性器。  
“我洗干净了的，乖乖，给我舔。”肖凯中扯住夏之光的头发往前一拽，性器就冲入夏之光的口腔抵在他柔软滑嫩的颊肉上，漂亮的小脸鼓起一个包，被挤的闭上眼睛挤出眼泪。  
夏之光玫瑰色的柔软唇瓣在肖凯中的性器上磨蹭，像吃冰棍一样轻轻吮吸，时不时吞咽一下性器分泌的黏液，肖凯中低喘着，时不时吸一口冷气。  
“很有天赋嘛，不错，真棒～”肖凯中抚摸着夏之光的头，身后的肖战有点生气，猛地一顶，夏之光一瞬间把性器全部吞进了咽喉里，干呕感让他不停吞咽，绞的肖凯中皱起眉头。  
“哥，你这就帮倒忙了~”肖凯中扶着夏之光的头，顶着胯，夏之光后穴夹紧，缺氧让他整个人迷迷糊糊的，眼泪顺着两颊滴落，肖战被夹的生疼，艰难的顶弄。  
肖凯中掐着夏之光的乳尖，夏之光发骚似的扭了一下屁股，肖战分开夏之光的腿，握住他的性器开始撸动，顶胯的动作越来越快，夏之光从喉咙里发出色情的淫叫声，肖凯中也不甘示弱，掐住夏之光的腮帮，摩擦着夏之光敏感的粘膜。两张嘴被同时操弄着，夏之光被操的高潮连连，挺翘的性器顺着节奏一股股喷出精液，满眼泪汪汪的，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉。  
终于，肖战和肖凯中几乎是同时交代在夏之光的体内。夏之光吞咽着口中的精液，肚子也被肖战射满，两人抽出性器，精液从夏之光的两张小嘴里流出。一阵晕眩之后，夏之光昏死过去。

第二天夏之光醒来后，身上已经被收拾的干干净净的了。他迷迷糊糊的想不起昨天发生了什么，直到站到地上时腿一酸跪了下去，腰疼的要死，他才想起昨天两兄弟对他的暴行。他愤怒的冲出去，看肖凯中坐在餐桌上看报纸，肖战正在给他兑咖啡，还一边骂骂咧咧的嘲讽着肖凯中。  
“光光，你醒啦，快过来吃早饭。”肖战看见夏之光醒了，在围裙上擦了擦手走过去招呼夏之光，看着小孩气鼓鼓的嘟起腮帮，忙着安慰。  
“你嘟个嘴跟肉团子一样。”旁边的肖凯中坏笑着说着，夏之光也不服输，一脚踢在肖凯中小腿上，疼得肖凯中护住腿。  
“你个坏蛋，你欺负我，我要打死你。”夏之光伸手去锤肖凯中，却被肖凯中一把按在膝盖上，夹住他的腿，打小孩一样给了夏之光屁股几巴掌，昨天的伤还没好，疼得夏之光龇牙咧嘴。肖战呵斥着两人，打闹了片刻，他们规规矩矩的坐在一起吃早餐。  
万年不和的肖氏兄弟，竟然会为了一个小家伙和好。  
那之后肖战去了肖凯中的公司，三个人性性富富幸幸福福的生活在了一起。  
就是夏之光随时腰和屁股很疼。


End file.
